


Want you to shut up (Even when cannot hear you)

by ChairmanChurch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott & Witty Isaac, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempt at Humor, Deaf Derek, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Leather Jackets, Multi, Rate and tags will go on, Roommates, Scott & Isaac stick together, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski & other characters Friendship, kind of, mention of scott/allison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChairmanChurch/pseuds/ChairmanChurch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Wait, wait,</em>" Scott scrutinized him suspiciously, "<em>is all of this about the killer thing or just that you want to ogle at your roommate's body?</em>"</p><p>"<em>No way, dude. I have my standards. Not the guy with eery green grey eyes, perfectly trimmed stubble and stupid bunny teeth.</em>"</p><p>(Or the one in which Derek is deaf and Stiles doesn't stop talking, and Isaac's finally being helpful)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this's my first fanfic, I hope you guys would enjoy it, or bear me! I love this fandom and TW's characters so much that I wrote this instead of sleeping and studying, so if there are any mistakes, they're own mine. Deaf character kind of makes some difficulties, too. But I have fun writing it. Oh, you guys will see some quotes from the series because they're just brilliant. All kudos and comments are highly appreciated. Tell me what you think about this babe of mine!  
> ~  
> Sterek is perfect! Enjoy!

_The moment Stiles stepped into his new dorm room was the moment he found out that his new roommate was a (potential) killer._

Stiles was excited. After celebrating and saying goodbyes to his family members back from Beacon Hill including John, his dad, who had been still not allowed to eat any meat at the celebration, Melissa, who was his best friend's mom, and Deaton, yeah the mysterious vet, who was somehow getting along with his family, finally, Scott and him made it to their dorm, and got extremely excited with the scenario of their new life in college.

Except one thing was that Stiles was having to find the right key to his dorm room from his ridiculously huge bunch of keys, but really, he couldn't because who could remember which was which. So he decided to change the strategy and began to industriously plug every single one into the lock until he got the right one. No luck though. It had been a grand of five minutes and Stiles was still standing helplessly in the hallway of the dorm. And he was not a patient person who spent another good five minutes of his life just on putting in and putting out those keys. Stiles was considering calling for Scott, who was unlucky not being his roommate, to see if he could put him up for one night.

Then he saw the light illuminating from inside his room through the crack under the door, which meant his new roommate was in there, which meant Stiles could seek help from the guy.

Stiles raised his hand to knock lightly on the door and cleared his throat, "Hi, hey, I'm Stiles, your new roommate. And the thing is that my key is nowhere to be found, so, uh, could you open the door?"

The only answer he got was from the douchebag next door who roared ' _Shut the fuck up, it's midnight_ '. Then silence.

Stiles pulled a face. Really, what kind of people was in there, in his shared dorm room, who couldn't open the door for him in the first place even though he was absolutely polite. And Stiles was not going to beg. Never.

"Please?" Stiles begged.

\---

"The guy is a killer."

"What are you talking about?" Scott gave him a judgmental look as they jogged to their first class in the morning. Everything was great, Scott had the almost same schedule like his, most of their other friends were also entering the same college with him, so it was all good. Except his roommate.

"Dude, you heard me, my roommate, he is highly potentially homicidal." Stiles flailed his arms exaggeratedly, and Scott knew him too well that he dodged every accidental hit from his hands.

"Is this about his collection of leather jackets?" Scott asked, which surprised Stiles that he still remembered what Stiles had rambled about a week ago right after the first day in the dorm.

"YES." Stiles exclaimed loudly, and was given some disapproval looks from other students passing by them.

"Man, you're paranoid, just because the guy wears leather jackets doesn't mean he has the tendency to kill. You know that it's not some kinds of movie, right?"

Stiles ran his fingers through his already messy hair and sighed at his friend, "How can you explain the fact that he wears them all the time? Even when he's inside the room, huh?"

Scott jolted to a stop, turning slightly so he was facing Stiles, "That's weird, but maybe he's cold?" he finished it like a question to himself.

"There is no point, it's like 90 degree now. And in a dorm room, it's even higher."

"I know, I know, but you guys don't turn on the air conditioner?" Scott, the fucker, delicately changed the subject. But no, Stiles would not drop it any time soon.

"Yes, we do. But it doesn't make any sense if he keeps wearing those fucking leather jackets to hide his undoubtedly toned muscle under them."

"Wait, wait," Scott scrutinized him suspiciously, "is all of this about the killer thing or just that you want to ogle at your roommate's body?"

Feeling the heat creeping up his face, Stiles smacked his friend's arm annoyedly, "No way, dude. I have my standards. Not the guy with eery green grey eyes, perfectly trimmed stubble and stupid bunny teeth." Stiles hissed, and at the same time felt proud of his observation in a small amount of time that he actually had a chance to face his roommate, like only when the guy pass him to get to the bathroom or go outside.

Scott raised his hands up in surrender, "Okay, calm down. I just asked, out of curiosity. But how is his personality?"

"Why do you want to know about his personality?" Stiles pouted and asked back, even though he'd already known the answer.

"You know, characteristics have a close relationship with homicidal tendency." Scott suggested.

Stiles pursed his lips this time, and narrowed his eyes at his friend, "He's kind of a dick, who didn't open the door for me like a gentlemen he was supposed to be," Stiles huffed, still sulking about the time he had to run to the dorm office to borrow the key in the middle of the night, then added, "and, we haven't talked yet."

"Really? Dude, since when you became a man of few words?"

"No, I'm not. I talked to him, like, a lot, but the only conversation he threw at me was his grunt. And my life is sliding significantly downwards the hill because all I hoped was to have a roommate who I could rant and chill with. Not a guy who always has a scowl on his painfully handsome face." Stiles cried out pathetically.

"Have you tried to get his attention?" Scott cooed soothingly, which was kind of him. Stiles was glad that he still had Scott to be by his side. Adorable, puppy-eyed, crooked-jawed Scott.

"Yeah. I tried, like pacing around the room, pouncing up and down on the floor, singing off-key 90s indie every time he types some stupid essays about wolf history. But he didn't give me even a glance, like he didn't hear anything or wasn't annoyed by all the noises I made. And I feel depressed, Scott. No one else in my life could tolerate my rambling and all the sounds I made persistently like this guy." Stiles rubbed his hand wearily on his face, trying to bite back his sob, okay, he was being dramatic, but this was his life.

Scott gave him a sympathetic look, but when he was about to put a hand on his shoulder to give him a squeeze, he widened his eyes, "Oh fuck, we're late."

With that, Stiles was dragged to his class by his best friend. And spent the whole lesson wallowing in his misery.

\---

"I swear, Scott, he is a serial killer."

"Not this shit again, I thought you managed to deal with it about a month ago!" Scott pat his palm onto his forehead, sighing loudly, "Stiles, what's it this time? He wore leather pants and leather boots? Inside the room?" Scott was such a good friend, even though he clearly didn't want to be involved in this talk, he stills showed that he cared. Stiles was beyond grateful to have a caring friend like Scott. Faithful, warm-hearted Scott.

Stiles threw a handful of curly fries into his mouth, swallowing them after only one bite before answered, "That's a cool and funny imagination, bro, but no. He has a tattoo." He whispered as if he didn't want anyone in the canteen to eavesdrop their investigation meeting.

"A tattoo? What's it like? Like one from some gangs?" Scott leaned forwards, apparently starting to be into the mystery.

"I don't know. It's Triskelion if I'm right." Stiles leaned across the table, too, and whispered with his careful tone.

"Is it normal that people got this tattoo? I mean, especially after Teen Wolf series." Scott snorted as he was leaning back, already losing his curiosity.

"Is it? So why does he had to mark it on his back, not his arm or something, like he tried to hide it. And it's not that I had a chance to see his arms, since he wears leather jackets all the times." Stiles rolled his eyes in irritation.

"So how could you know it was on his back?" Scott shook his head confusedly.

"I saw it." Stiles said curtly, then took a large sip of his Coke due to his dry throat after eating too much curly fries, even stealing them from Scott.

"Dude, how?" Scott flung his hand upwards impatiently.

And that was when Stiles felt himself flush.

"I—uh—I kind of, no, he kind of has a habit of sleep naked. But no, I didn't have an opportunity to see anything else besides his back because he was lying on his side, facing the wall, and covering himself from head to toe by a fucking blanket which I desired to throw aside. And it was kind of accidentally pulled up a little so I caught a glimpse of his back, and, uh, a little bit of his ass." Stiles explained embarrassedly, avoiding his friend's eyes by staring intensely at the table.

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, oh my God is the right thing to say."

"But how could you see him sleeping when you guys, like all of us, shared a Super high bunk bed? And you're on the under bed if I don't remember it wrong." Scott said matter-of-factly.

Stiles groaned, "Could you stop talking about the bed thing and turn back to our main point here."

"Dude, you are creepy, and stalking. You're scared that he might kill you in your sleep yet you're the one who was standing beside his bed, staring at his back, and his ass in this case. Oh man, you are pining, aren't you?" Accusatory was clear in his voice.

Stiles pulled a wry face, "No, I'm not," he lied, "How could I fall for the one whom I haven't even heard him say one word, even though I have a feeling that he possesses a manly and attractive voice, like his everything else."

"Jesus Christ, if you only find me to complain about your crush and unrequited love, I can't help you, dude. No offense, but I really have no idea about the gay thing." Scott shook his head slowly then smiled apologetically.

"He is not my crush, and we don't know if it's unrequited love or not yet. Oh my God, I need to find someone who is more helpful." Stiles messed up his hair frantically.

"Find Danny!"

"He studies here? How did you know?"

Scott looked over Stiles' shoulder and nodded his head towards that direction, "Because I'm looking at him—"

Stiles spun his head around too quickly in his seat that he felt his neck crack.

"—and he's kind of avoiding my gaze." Scott barely finished before Stiles had already stridden to approach the said boy.

"Hey, Danny the manly, so glad seeing you here!" Stiles grinned widely as he reached Danny, who was giving him a crooked smile.

"Hi Stiles!" Danny greeted flatly, pointedly walking faster like a sportsman that he actually was. Stiles was trying with all his limited power to catch up with the boy.

"Could I ask you a question?" Stiles managed to breath out his words as he finally succeeded in grabbing Danny's arm to make him stop.

"If you are asking me If I find you attractive, then my answer is NO." 

Stiles gaped in shock, opened his mouth and shut it up. Why the hell until now Danny decided to answer the question Stiles had asked him, like, centuries ago. Surely he was grateful that Danny still felt the need to be polite to finally give him the response, but the answer did not lighten his mood, not at all. Danny sometimes was a nice guy with lovely shy smile, but all the other times he treated Stiles with all his ruthless straightforwardness. And Danny was nowhere near _Straight_.

"I find your roommate attractive though. His name is Miguel, right? I heard Ethan say that he heard Aiden say that he heard Isaac say that he heard Scott say that your roommate's name was Miguel. The name is odd yet actually suits him somehow." Danny's irrelative and mess-up compliments about his roommate pulled Stiles out of his thoughts. And the name Miguel had been made up by Stiles himself since the guy even hadn't opened his mouth to introduce himself to Stiles. And he was absolutely having to ask Scott why the hell he told others about his roommate issue.

"Wha—? How could you say anything lame like that? You've even never seen the guy before? Does he have any class with you?" Stiles snapped back, offended.

And Danny blushed, with his tan skin, which was kind of cute, really, but not appropriate at this point. Stiles narrowed his eyes inquiringly. The tanned boy scratched his head sheepishly, "No. But your dorm building is opposite to mine, and your room window is kind of opposite to mine, too."

Ah, yes, that made sense. His roommate, Miguel Juarez Cinqua Tiago, spent most of his time working on his assignments in front of the window, which was why he always had his back to the whole room, to _Stiles_.

"Oh, shut up." Stiles suddenly felt annoyed at the fact that his dorky roommate was better known than him.

"Don't tell me you like him." Danny raised one eyebrow at him.

Stiles flailed again, laughing weakly, "Like him, like him? Haha, very funny, Mister."

"No, really. Your all figures scream ' _Miguel, push me up against the wall or pin me down onto the mattress_ '. And the fact that you're pining so hard you had to pathetically find my help gives away your own hiding. Stiles, spare me and just tell him." Danny was giving him a most useful advice ever. Like you tell the guy — who you don't even know if he's into boys or not by the way — that you heels over head, oops, wrong order, head over heels for him. Wow, such a brilliant idea.

"Like tell him, tell him?" Stiles snorted.

"Yeah, it works out for me all the times." Danny gave him an encouraging smile.

"Dude, you look like a model stepping out of a magazine. Look at me! I know I'm not that bad to look at but not everyone can see my charm and understand my fashion taste with plaid. Even a guy like you who is mesmerized by almost every boy out there doesn’t find me attractive." 

Danny rolled his eyes, seeming to lose his control, and sighed, "Look! You're so stubborn and if you don't take my advice, fine, I don't care. I was supposed a lunch date with Ethan like about five minutes ago. Hopefully not see you around!" With that, Danny walked away, leaving Stiles behind with his own sorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek will appear soon, promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we go. Chapter 2. With Derek's POV. And Derek's in Denial. Kudos and comments are always my motivation, thank you guys!!!
> 
> ~~~  
> Enjoy!

_The moment Derek saw his new roommate was the moment he wanted to become a killer._

Derek suddenly missed his former roommate more than he liked to admit. Boyd was a quiet guy. Despite the fact that he wasn't able to hear anything at all, Derek could tell that Boyd didn't talk much. And he had appreciated that more than anything else. But Boyd had decided to move in with his girlfriend, a blonde with a sharp grin, over a month ago. Derek was happy for him, really, Boyd deserved that. But hell, Derek did not deserve this.

By this here he meant the hyperactive spazz continuously moving around the small room with dizzying speed and at the same time jumping up and down. Really? How could he even do that? Derek had been sitting in front of the window in order to turn his back to the whole room, on purpose, as not to have to see his new roommate. But he knew more than well that there wasn't such that luck for him. The reflexion of the boy was clear as fuck on the window glass, and he couldn't open the door due to the turn-on air conditioner.

Hell, he should've fought for being roommates with Isaac. Even if the tall and slender boy was quite awkward and almost never being helpful in any circumstance, he still knew his boundaries between what he should do and what not. Like he knew that he shouldn't run around and gossip to the whole college that Derek was deaf. But Isaac was being roommates with McCall. Damn it.

Stiles was his roommate's name, Derek knew it because Ms. Morrell from the dorm office had kindly given him some basic information with the hope that he would get on well with the boy. But she had no idea that . . .

Derek was doomed.

The typical example of his life in hell was right now, his roommate was constantly breathing against the back of his head, which meant he was talking about some shit Derek really didn't care. He was thinking about punching him in the face. All of a sudden, the breathing stopped and Derek couldn't suppress a sigh of relief and resumed typing his new-handed essay.

Peacefulness sank faster than it emerged. The klutz, Stiles — what kind of name was that, floated into Derek's sight by taking the swivel chair right next to him. Derek should've repositioned his study desk and the other's one by placing them as far as possible to each other, not put them side by side like this. Stiles was twirling around on his chair with a bag of Cheetos in his hand. Why could this kid even eat Cheetos right after cramming six packages of Pop-tarts? Clearly he was trying to get Derek's attention. But no, Derek could take control on himself from ripping his throat out, with his teeth.

After spinning around for what like eternity, Stiles stopped. Then it looked like he was out of his fucking mind that he dared pull both himself and his chair closer to Derek, shamelessly intruding his personal space. The distance was so close that Derek could feel Stiles' breath against his cheek. He had no idea why his hands started sweating like now.  
Shaking his head to wave off his confusion, he once again tried and failed to focus on his laptop screen and the essay he was supposed to working on instead of watching Stiles eating his snack in the corner of his eye. But really, not attractive like Derek'd expected at all, as Stiles was shoving a handful of Cheetos into his mouth disgustingly with an unreasonable hostile frown on his already ridiculous face. Then he began talking again, which made the crumbs sputtering and flowing around the air. It was fucking annoying to a point that all Derek wanted was to roar at him.

But Derek was twenty-one now, and the fact that he had spent the whole year off from school had given him so much time to think, to be more mature, so instead he took a deep breath to gain back his control, and used all his strength on typing down every single letter that he was sure the keyboard was begging for gentleness. Despite the protest of the keyboard, Derek kept typing like that and put a most threatening scowl onto his face as to tell Stiles to FUCK OFF.

Stiles kept glaring at him and Derek kept glaring at the screen like that for five minutes, okay, Derek counted by watching the clock on his lap screen, until Stiles ate up all of his Cheetos. And he raised his fingers up to his mouth and sucked them. One by one. Which caused Derek stop all the things he was doing altogether. He instinctively turned his head slightly over to stare at Stiles's mouth. That was when Derek realized that his hands were trembling and he was typing all the wrong things into his essay. 

Stiles looked younger than his real age, especially when being looked that close. His impossibly huge caramel eyes were brighter even than the full moon hanging somewhat lonely in the sky right now and his slightly upturned nose was quite cute, and Derek was trying to be objective. Then there were some moles on his cheek which helped his pale complexion more striking. Derek was not ogling at Stiles but the orange cheese powder was still sticking on Stiles' lips and all Derek wanted was to kis—

NO.

Panicking at himself, Derek hastily shut the lid of his laptop down and scrambled off his chair. He felt like on fire as he made his way up to his upper bed without looking back at Stiles. Derek quickly slid under his favorite blanket with all his leather jacket and jeans still on, hands shakily digging into his pocket for his phone. He scrolled down the list to find the contact of his sister that she herself had put in and typed a curt message.

To **Laura Dearest Sister** : _Alert. Come meet me. 5pm tmr. HELL_

His Dearest Sister's text coming back immediately, which Derek had to admire her speed, made a vibration he believed shaking a whole bunk bed.

From **Laura Dearest Sister** : _What? What happened?? I swear to God if it's some ass tryin to rip your leather jacket out, I'll rip his throat out, with YOUR teeth._

To **Laura Dearest Sister** : _Just come. Now I have to pretend I'm sleeping. Night._

With that he shut off his phone, knowing beyond sure that his sister would come show up at his dorm room door at exact 5pm without checking her next text.

In the next morning, he switched on his phone and found his sister's reply.

From **Laura Dearest Sister** : _Keep calm Derk. I'll come. Btw, Mom & Uncle Peter wanna send their Hellos plus Peter's creepy smile. Y hasn't he got married & gone the hell away? HELL._

HELL.

 

\---

Derek hastily ran back from the campus to his dorm. He had been kept back after class since his History Lecturer wanted to discuss about his in-progress essay and Professor Abbe was not good at communicate with deaf students at all. It was 4:58 right now and Laura would be at his room door in any minute, and Derek absolutely didn't want his sister to stand alone in a Male dorm hallway. Even though he knew for sure that she didn't mind being ogled at by boys. Derek was the one who minded being ogled by boys, by Stiles for more specific.

Derek turned in the corner of the hallway and saw his sister already there. He raised his watch up, 5:00.

Laura immediately flopped down onto the under bed — Stiles' bed — after entering his room and raised one of her perfect manipulated eyebrows at him. Derek tossed his backpack beside the desk and slumped down onto the swivel chair. The last night's memories still gave him shivers.

Laura began signing at him, and her ASL was not that bad but still made Derek have to ask, "What?" Derek squealed manly, or he liked to think he did.

Laura placed her palm onto the blanket on Stiles' bed and started rubbing it, and Derek clearly understood what she meant then. "So it's about your roommate?" She had signed that.

Derek sighed and nodded in defeat, he never hid anything successfully from his sister. Laura continued signing, "You never let anyone touch your blanket before, except Grandma."

"Oh come on! Stiles was stupid that he didn't grab any blanket with him to college." Derek snapped back.

Laura stared at him blankly for a moment, then smirked, nodding with feigning agreement. Then she grabbed her bag and stood up.

"What? Where're you going? I even barely said anything." Derek hastily stood up as well.

Laura raised her point finger upwards and shaking it to stop him, then signed, "Enough for me to understand what's going on."

"What's going on?" Derek asked dumbly.

"Does Stiles like you?" She asked with her mouth slowly, apparently fed up with the sign thing and not feeling up to pronouncing Stiles' nickname with her fingers.

"Does he like you?" She repeated as Derek hadn't responded.

Derek thought for a moment and then, "No, I don't think so. I think he just wanted to mess with me." He replied with determination.

Laura gave him a suspicious glance, "Do you—" she pointed at him, "like him?" and raised her eyebrow again as to emphasize her words.

"Wha—? No. I hate him, kind of. I don't like him, in any way. Friends or lovers." Derek shook his head frantically.

"So you have thought about it, about the lovers thing?" She signed again, not word by word but he got it clearly. And Derek felt his face burning.

"No, really. I don't like him."

"So why am I here?" She shrugged, then approached his desk to pick up a pencil and wrote down something quickly on one of his notebook. She did it every time she had a lot of words to tell him. "Listen, dumbass. Your trash bin is occupied with a bag of Cheetos and you never ate them so it was clearly Stiles'. And I bet you must have stared at his mouth and kind of had some sexual imaginations about it. Tell me I'm wrong." She tapped her finger onto the page to gesture him to read.

"Wha—? No, I just thought about kissing, not any of sexual ima—" Derek protested promptly and immediately cut himself off as he realized he had been trapped. "You suck." He added lamely.

"No, Derk. You're the one who gonna _suck_." She wrote down her words again then threw her head back laughing. Derek knew he was blushing fiercely but didn't say anything and watched her enjoying teasing him. He missed the sound of her laugh, melodic and full of joy.

Laura placed her hand onto the under of her throat, clearing her throat after laughing for almost a minute, then came back to sign at him, "I have a date to the mall with Cora. She needs a new dress for a party tomorrow. And, she wants you to escort her."

"I hate parties." Derek rolled his eyes.

"You used to love them. When you were with Kat—"

"Stop. Don't talk about it." Derek cut her off.

Laura sighed, "You need to stop thinking it was your fault."

"Can't. Because it IS. You don't know the whole story, Laura." Derek choked out his words as he sat down again, not trusting his legs to keep standing.

"So you need to open up and tell me then." She signed with a soft and encouraging smile.

Derek just shook his head.

"Fine. But at least invite Stiles to the party. Cora told me the hosts invite everybody who wants to come. Ask him out like a date. You need more fun."

A date? Derek flushed and stuttered some nonsense words as Laura shook her head and turned to make her way to the door. She looked back over her shoulder at him and gave him a goodbye wave of her hand.

Derek swirled around, grabbed the notebook on which Laura wrote down earlier and digged into his backback for an eraser. Her last sentence about sucking thing made his face heat up. Right after he erased the first line someone opened the door with full force that shook the whole room. Laura really needed to pay for the damage, Derek thought as he turned around to look at the door.

And Stiles was there looking at him like Derek had just kicked a puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who love Lydia, Jackson and Isaac, Chapter 3 is for you. And for ones who love Sterek and Scott (and even Scisaac). Hooyay!!  
> Ps: Feel free to tell me what you think about what's inside Derek's pretty little mind!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is coming to town. Yay! This one is quite short, compared to the two previous chaps. Next one will be much longer, and perhaps a little bit hotter?  
> Ps: oh, English is not my mother tongue, so I need a Beta, not desperately but if there's any one willing to give me a hand, I'm grateful. Otherwise, I just check errors by myself, like usual >:)  
> ~~  
> Enjoy!

Stiles decided the best not to come right away back to his dorm since he didn't feel up to seeing his roommate who literally had been scared off by Stiles’s sexy suck-finger show the previous night. So he ended up sitting broodingly in the library, shamelessly between the hottest couple in his high school, and now in his college. There had been a brief moment when Stiles had built up his hopes that one day he would be able to be with Lydia Martin, but of course Jackson Whittemore was always there to ruin it.

"Lydia, could we go home?" Jackson groaned in annoyance as he crossed his arms against his chest. The douchebag clearly couldn't pick up Stiles's moodiness even when he intentionally laid his face on the table top.

Being a women, Lydia was more sensitive, and she was soothingly petting Stiles's head. "Come on, Jackson! I'm the one who gave him that advice, and he failed miserably. So I have to take responsibility for it." She sighed sadly.

"Okay, what kind of advice you gave him then?" Jackson pretended that he cared. The ass, Stiles thought innerly.

"I told him to try eating something relating to Cheese in a sexy way. It works every time." Lydia twirled his hair as she recalled the every time that advice worked out in her life, and Stiles bet it would take quite a lot of time for her to remember all of them. Stiles had been the victim for that trick of Lydia many many times before.

"Not that 'work-every-time' shit again." Stiles groaned.

"So what kind of cheese did you use to seduce her then?" Jackson, again, pretended that he cared. "Cheese stick? Cheese pizza?" He guessed enthusiastically.

Stiles turned his head to his other cheek on the table to give Jackson a dirty glance.

And Jackson laughed, even hugging his stupid six-packed stomach for good measure, "Don't tell me you used Cheetos."

"Shut up." Both Stiles and Lydia snapped in union.

"And it's a _'him'_ , not ' _her'_." Stiles corrected in frustration as he jerked his head back up.

"Shut up." Jackson exclaimed at that, and was rewarded a shush from the librarian.

Stiles slumped back against his seat and murmured, "I knew it."

"Stilinski, you took a shower with Lacrosse team, and me, like thousand times. Damnit." Jackson cursed through his gritted teeth.

"I have standards, Whittemore."

"You—"

"Calm down! Calm down! We're here to help this poor boy, not play him down." Lydia hushed at Jackson, then came back to Stiles' issue. "Stiles, Cheetos is too dry, let try something, you know, wetter." She bashed her eyelashes suggestively.

"Like ice-cream?" Stiles said thoughtfully.

"Yeah!" Lydia smiled and shrugged, agreeing.

"Yeah, Stilinski, ice cream is the best choice for you guys." Jackson smirked.

"Alright, tell me when you succeed, okay?" Lydia blinked at him as she rose to her feet, about to leave.

"What if I never?" Stiles looked up at her mournfully.

"So don't." Jackson clapped him on the shoulder and followed suit with Lydia.

Stiles sighed in exasperation as he looked over his back to watch his friends walk away, until Lydia seemed to realize something and turned around to face him, "Ah, Stiles, I almost forget, come to our housewarming party at eight tomorrow night, won't you? You could invite your crush if you want." With that she made her way to the library door with Jackson's arm around her waist. He wondered what it felt like to have Miguel's arm putting around his waist.

\---

Standing in front of his dorm room door, Stiles drew in a deep breath and tried—and failed—to find out the way to invite his roommate to Lydia's party without being weird and showing that Stiles had some hot for the guy, which was actually impossible.

Still, now or never.

Stiles barely touched a knob that the door flung open widely, revealing a pretty brunette woman, mid twenty-ish with bright grey eyes. She stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her with a soft click, then gave Stiles a casual grin.

"Hi! I'm Laura. You're Stiles, right? Derek's roommate?" She introduced herself confidently and reached out for a handshake.

Stiles' mouth dropped open, panicking inside with a huge query _'Who is this girl? His girlfriend?'_. But instead of asking those impolite questions, he took her hand with a tentative smile, "Yeah! It's not my real name but I prefer to be called Stiles." Then he gasped, "Derek?"

Laura gave him a confused look as she drew back her hand, then ran her fingers through her wavy long hair charmingly. "Yes. Derek, your roommate. I bet he didn't tell you his name, right? Derek's a weird guy, please bare him."

Stiles nodded, feeling somewhat disappointed by the thought that Derek might have been taken.

Laura gave him another smile and continued talking, "I still wonder why he decided to live in the dorm then ends up not communicating with anyone new besides his friends. We used to live together back then and—" She stopped mid-sentence when she noticed Stiles' blank expression. "Oops, too much information? Sorry. Anyways, I have to go. Take care of my darling, won't you?"

Stiles was at a loss of word, so he just nodded. Laura stepped closer and pat him on the cheek lightly, "Great! See you around!" With that, she walked down the hallway with the click sound of her high heels.

"Darling?" Stiles murmured to himself. Damn. His roommate, The Derek guy, had a girlfriend. Why hadn't he thought about that? That was why Derek didn't give him a second glance. And he was like the straightest guy ever, that was why the look on his face when Stiles licked the Cheetos powder from his fingers was full of distaste.

Swallowing down his jealousy, Stiles kicked the door open, and angrily barged into the room. Clearly feeling the loud bang of the door crashing the wall, Derek startled and turned around from his normal seat in front of the window, and he was flushing. Fucking flushing. And people always flushed after they had a make-out session. Derek stared at him surprisedly, and opened his mouth to say something.

But no, Stiles didn't care, so he huffed dismissively and quickly made his way to the wardrobe and grabbed his normal outfit and a pair of pajamas. Then he strode out of the room with another bang.

To **Scott BFF** : _I'm sleeping in ur room tonight._

\---

Stiles didn't get it why the hell Isaac Lahey, Scott's roommate, brought a huge air mattress to college, yet Stiles was glad that he did. The three of them were laying back on the mattress on the floor, side by side and this time Scott was in the middle. Isaac and Stiles just knew each other since the beginning of the semester and they didn't like each other very much, plus Isaac tended to say something either stupid or unhelpful.

"So you know his name is Derek? But you didn't tell me and told others that his name was Miguel, which was created by me. Dude, copyright. Only me and Scott are allowed to use that name on him." Stiles exclaimed and scolded at Isaac as he lay on his side with his head in his hand, balanced on his elbow.

"Why should I know your roommate was Derek? I even don't care which room is yours." Isaac shrugged nonchalantly.

"You—" Stiles was about to reached over Scott to smack Isaac but was interrupted by Scott's hand yanking him back.

"Dude, calm down. You're in Isaac's room." Scott reminded him the thing he already knew.

"Ha!" Isaac laughed flatly.

"So you saw a girl, looking older than Derek, right?" Scott asked him, again, then continued as Stiles nodded, "So what do you think she is to Derek?"

"I think she's his girlfriend, fiancée even." Isaac said before Stiles could open his mouth. Stiles was tempted to strangle this asshole.

"But she looked older, so she could be his sister, right?" Scott tried to reassure Stiles, but didn't help much. Stiles' mind was a whirlwind he even didn't know which possibility should be taken to consider first.

"Maybe she's a cougar. It's a normal thing." Isaac, once again, with the not helping. "And they even lived together before. You should give up, man." He added with his monotone voice. Really? What kind of friend telling their friend to give up his undying love to another man?

Oh God, what was Stiles thinking? That phrase was horrible even in his own head. He needed sleep, much of sleep. He even thought about skipping tomorrow's morning class.

"I need sleep. Just sleep. Isaac, thanks a lot for comforting me, which didn’t help at all." Stiles huffed in annoyance.

“Oh, come on, Stiles. You know I didn’t intend on comforting you." Isaac said and laughed like a moron and Stiles put all his effort on fighting back a snarky retort on the tip of his tongue. Instead, Stiles turned on his other side to avoid his friends and sighed. Scott gave him a squeeze on his shoulder then pull up a blanket to cover the three of them. Speaking of which, Stiles had even slept walking and mysteriously stolen Derek’s blanket to wrap around himself the previous night. And he was still remembering the cedarwood scent of Derek.

Damn. Stiles shouldn’t be thinking about the guy. All he wanted was to be unconscious right there and then but he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Why should he be jealous? He even had no right to be jealous. And the fact that he knew nothing about Derek deprived all the reasons for Stiles to fall for him. Maybe Isaac was right, maybe he should just give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your kudos and comments! They're my motivation to speed up without being lame! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 4 with more than 4k words, and I even edited a picture but it's not so pretty lol. I'm not that talent (and somehow I couldn't post it here, idk why??? So I just put the link in the End note if anyone wants to see it) :( anyways, this chap will have some flashbacks and from Derek's POV. And mention of Derek's Dad, whose NAME I didn't know. But since all names of female in Hale family ends with -a (Talia, Laura, Cora, even Malia), so I found a name for Derek's Dad which ends with -ek. Wow, how smart I am...
> 
> ~~
> 
> Enjoy Sterek shippers!!

Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore's party was eye-popping, if that was the only word to describe it for a deaf person. The mansion was huge, even huger than Derek family's. Students were flooding from the entry gate through the garden and Derek bet the house could contain a hundred of them, to say the least. Neon light chains were artfully hung around the house and the gate and even all the trees in the garden. With a brief glance around Derek could tell there were at least four champagne fountains, not mention those inside the house. Derek shook his head, remembered back then when he came of age, he drank a lot like it would make up eighteen years of his life without alcohol, and tried to swallow down his guilt. This was not the biggest party he had been invited, but the first one he came after the accident and also the first one he came with his sister, Cora but not Kate.

Cora was shaking his arm to get his attention. Derek turned to look at his sister who was wearing a black strapless dress which was shorter than he would like it to be. But the excited look on her face silenced his scolding before it could get out of his mouth. Derek raised one eyebrow at her as to ask what she wanted to say.

Cora mouthed her words slowly, trying to make him understand what she was talking. Derek rolled his eyes, there'd been several times Derek asking his uncle and Cora to learn American Sign Language since Derek sometimes misunderstood what he had read from their mouths, but they just threw their head back laughing. Uncle Peter and Laura were like twins when it came to their personality and gestures, but Peter was creepier and Cora was more of a badass. Only his mom and Laura agreed to learn ASL after the accident but they got frustrated every time they sighed wrong and ended up typing or writing all down. Then uncle Peter and Cora bursted out laughing again. Assholes. But Derek loved them anyways, they were the only ones he could trust after the thing with Kate. Except Peter though, he was a villain sometimes so Derek loved him slightly less.

Cora smacked him by his arm as he’d got too carried away by his thoughts. When he blinked to pull himself back to reality, Cora mouthed her words again.

"Okay. Just go meet your friend. I'll have a good time for myself." Derek said as they made their way through the unnecessary huge gate. Cora shook her head and looked at him again expectantly.

"Just go meet your friend. I'll find mine." Derek repeated with louder voice. The music was definitely blasting out all his earlier words. Cora nodded, smiling and pecked him on the cheek before waving a goodbye at him.

Sighing, Derek dodged the students swaying back and forth as he walked up to the house, hoping he could find his few friends or rather, an unnoticeable corner. He was just stepping into the house when a redhead girl with green eyes shoved a glass of champagne into his hands and gave him a bright smile. Derek took it with a returning smaller smile and looked over to her side to find a blonde blue-eyed boy who gave him a short nod of his head. Then they kept walking the house and giving people who hadn't had a drink. So that was Lydia and Jackson, the hosts and the party-throwers. They looked perfect together, Derek complimented in his head as he raised his glass to take a long sip. The drink was burning his throat but at the same time making him feel refreshed. It'd been a while since the last time he drank.

As he entered the living room, someone clapped him lightly on his back. Derek would have jumped out if it hadn't been for the fact that he'd got used to it for years now. He turned and found Isaac and Boyd, whose hand was interwinding with a blonde girl's.

"Erica, right?" Derek asked and smiled at her, "I'm Derek, Boyd's former roommate. He told me about you sometimes."

The girl's cheeks colored at his words as Boyd scratched his head shyly. Then she said something back and Derek could read her lips with some words seeming like "Yeah, hi! Boyd told me about you, too. He said you were quite good at reading people's lips."

Before Derek could say something, Isaac suddenly laughed with nervous expression and said something like, "Erica, we talked about not bringing this up."

Erica clamped her palm onto her red-lipped mouth, apparently feeling guilty.

"It's okay. I don't mind people talking about it." Derek reassured her then glanced at Isaac, "I just don't like it when others make it look like a big deal."

Erica smiled again in relief. Boyd pat him on his shoulder before nodding his head toward the dancing area. Derek gave him an agreeing nod and looked the couple disappearing into the crowd.

At the lack of thing to do, Isaac threw his long arm over Derek's shoulders and clinked their glasses like they were best friends or something. Knowing his friend from crying-out-loud too well, Derek asked suspiciously, "What do you want? What do you want to know?"

Without looking at the younger's face, Derek could feel the vibration of his laughter. Isaac put down his glass onto the table near them then pulled out his phone. He typed expertly, "Did Laura pay you a visit yesterday?"

Derek looked at him then, "How do you know?" He asked warily.

Isaac just shrugged and typed again, "Just know that I have a gossipy friend. And one more thing, I think you owe an explanation to someone's misunderstanding."

"What are you talking about? I owe who what?" Derek asked dumbly.

Sighing, Isaac put his phone back into his pocket and started slowly pushing Derek through the crowd toward the kitchen. Right after they were on the kitchen door, Isaac retreated into the crowd and left Derek alone there. Confused, Derek looked around to find out what Isaac meant and finally he saw Stiles, his roommate, sitting on one of those chairs lining against the wall. There were two girls sitting four seats away from Stiles and they were kissing. The boy occasionally glanced over at them and slumped his whole body further down on his seat, then ducked his head, looking profoundly pathetic. Thinking back Isaac's words, Derek figured out what he had implied.

Picking one more glass from the table beside the door, Derek took a deep breath and approached his roommate. He silently sat down next to Stiles and offered a full glass at him. Stiles took it and murmuring something like a Thanks, but he didn't take any sip. They sat in silence like that until the two girls stood up and got out of the kitchen. Stiles raised his head up to look after them and that was the moment he finally looked over at Derek the first time since they sat there side by side.

Stiles seemed to startle at Derek's presence. He jumped out violently and spilled a little of his drink on his shirt. Then he clumsily rubbed his hand over the stain, trying to clean it but accidentally spilled half of the glass all over Derek's jeans. And he said something like an Oh my God and a Sorry and some curse words which Derek decided not to translate even in his own head. After putting his own drink onto the chair next to him, Stiles hastily stood up and grabbed some tissues from the table near the door and came back to his seat, giving Derek an apologetic look before using the tissues to clean the stain off Derek jeans. And that stain was very nearly his private area, and Derek felt his heart almost jumping out of his chest. He cleared his throat and Stiles looked up from the stain at him, and widened his eyes when the realization hit him. He pulled his hands back immediately and buried his face in them embarrassedly.

Derek should say something, anything. Damn. But he felt like his mouth was sewed every time he got this close to Stiles. At first Derek hadn't wanted to talk to him for their first month sharing the room because the boy annoyed the shit out of him with his constant movement. But the Cheetos night and the morning after somehow caused Derek's stomach flutter every time he thought about it.

 

\---  
_Flashback_

In the next morning after the Cheetos night, Derek climbed down from his bed and when he was about to land both of his feet on the floor, he saw the most ridiculous scene he had ever had a luck to encounter. Stiles had his upper body on the floor and his lower part on the bed. Face flattened on thousand pieces of note. How could it even be possible for a human sleeping like that, Derek had no idea. And then Derek had considered ignoring him like that and making his way to the bathroom, but he couldn't. Until now he didn't understand if it had been his kindness in natural or his fondness of Stiles that Derek scooped him up from the floor and laid him back down on his bed. And when the boy trembled and pulled his arms around his own body, Derek realized that it was quite cold inside the room. He looked out the window and saw water drops falling against the glass. Derek turned off the conditioner and for the first time in his life, he reached up to grab his favorite blanket and covered Stiles warmly with it.

_End flashback._

\---

Silence stretched over them, again, even though Stiles perhaps was murmuring something behind his hands, all Derek could hear was silence.

"Laura's not my girlfriend. She's my older sister." Derek burst out the first thing crossing his mind, and he knew it was absolutely the most stupid thing to open a conversation.

Stiles lifted his face up out of his hands and looked up at Derek in confusion, "What?" He asked, and Derek was sure his voice was full of confusion as well.

Derek pursed his lips and took a deep breath, then opened his mouth to speak again, "Laura's not my girlfriend, if that is what concerns you."

Stiles gave him a shocked look, or that was what Derek assumed due to Stiles' wide eyes and mouth hanging open. And he said something like, "Are you for real? This was what you wanted to tell me? Even before introducing your OWN name?" Derek was sure if he could hear anything, Stiles' high pitch would have hurt his ears.

"Uh—," Derek hesitated, then said awkwardly, "My name is Derek, by the way."

All of a sudden, Stiles's face lit up like he was going to say something completely stupid to Derek.

"Why do you always wear leather jacket?" Stiles asked, and Derek was proved to be right.

Derek raised his brows at the words 'leather jacket', then spoke, "Are you for real? This was what you wanted to ask me right in the very first place?"

"Yeah." Stiles shrugged nonchalantly.

The pure curiosity on Stiles' face almost opened Derek's mouth - Derek's heart — to answer the actually normal question, but then Derek went silence and took his sip, distressfully turning his whole body a little to the other side to avoid the boy's gaze, hoping Stiles would get the hint that he didn't want to mention it and just drop it . . . forever.

Derek's heart clenched at the fact that he couldn't give a simple answer to a simple question, or just tell a lie to satisfy others' curiosity. But he couldn't bring himself to do neither of them. The guilt inside Derek was still so big that it stuck in his throat and prevented the words from coming out. It had been like this for three years by now. It had been an accident, that was what people said, but Derek knew it better than that. Derek knew it was his fault, always his.

\---

_Flashback_

Derek's dad, Malek Hale, as called Professor Hell by his students, was a strict person. He taught Physics at Derek's high school and that was why he had dropped most of his Physics classes and sneaked to the gym to make out with his girlfriend, Kate Argent. Kate was beautiful, and smart and funny and her smile had deluded Derek, an innocent boy, in the very first place. Derek hadn't regretted anything spending his time with her. He loved her with all his heart, he trusted her with all his faith. That was why every time Derek got scolded by his father for dropping classes, he just rolled his eyes and kept making the mistake over and over again. Derek didn't care if his dad got angry, he just cared that being with Kate was his one and only priority. Time flew and Derek's dad stopped giving him detentions because he knew it would only give Derek more time with Kate after school.

Until one day Malek made a serious talk to Derek and Kate about their behavior and he said if they didn't change, Derek would not be allowed to date Kate anymore.

"I just wish he would get into an accident or something." Kate murmured.

Derek looked over at her when they walked back home from school, which was conveniently near his house, then put his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer, "Don't frown, it doesn't suit your pretty face." He joked to lighten the mood.

Kate rolled her eyes and then all of a sudden a grin stretched onto her face, she bashed her eyelashes at Derek, "Honey, would you like to prank your dad?" She asked sweetly.

Derek stopped walking altogether, shaking his head lightly, "No, I don't think it's a good idea. I would be grounded for the rest of my life."

"Oh, come on! It's just a little fun. He won't know it us doing that. I promise." Kate winked at him and gave him a soft peck.

Bitting his lips, Derek nodded curtly, "Okay? What's your plan, then?"

Kate hummed, contemplating, then her face lit up with a new-formed idea in her head, "What about messing with his car?"

"His car?"

"Yeah! Oh come on, don't be such a coward, Derek, it's just a tiny prank, like puncturing his tire."

"Will it work, without no danger?" Derek asked carefully.

"Derek, babe, it's just a tire. Listen, tonight when he's out for his meeting at school, you'll go open the garage for me and I'll do all the other stuff. Trust me, I did it sometimes to mess with my Dad before."

Derek swallowed and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's prank the old man." He smiled weakly at her.

Kate had laughed at that, joyfully and brightly, and Derek forgot all the other things.  
~~  
"Derek." Malek called him out loud the next morning and Derek literally jumped out of his bed. Definitely his dad had found out about the tire and was going to give Derek the longest lecture of his life. Just deny it, Derek told himself.

"Yeah, Dad?" Derek yelled back from upstairs, then made his way down to meet his dad in the garage.

Strangely, Malek's face was marked with a smile that Derek had to rub his eyes to make sure that he didn't hallucinate.

Malek reached Derek and clapped his shoulder, "Happy birthday, son! You're now an eighteen-year-old man and I hope you will become a good citizen!"

Derek let out a breath of relief that he didn't notice holding. "Thanks, Dad!" Derek said as he reached out to hug him tightly.

"Now, clean up and dress up! We're going to the Center Mall and I'll buy you the most fashionable leather jacket ever, every man has to have a leather jacket in his wardrobe." His dad said proudly, patting his back few more times.

"By car?" Derek asked nervously.

"By car." Malek confirmed.

"Did you check it? Like tank or, like tires?"

Malek raised one eyebrow, but didn't ask anything before bowling down to check the tires. Then stood up straight again and smiled, "They're totally fine. Now, go before they sell all the leather jackets." He dismissed Derek with another smile. Derek smiled back at his dad's lame joke then nodded his head.

Right after closing the door of his room, Derek called for Kate, "Hey, uh, Kate, about the tire—"

"It's okay, honey. I made a second thought and decided to let the car the way it was. Don't worry, I didn't do anything." She cut him off with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yes." She exclaimed, Derek could see her eyes rolling in her voice, "I have to get up, Derek. And, Happy birthday! Tonight, honey, I'll give you the thing all true men want." She said seducingly then hung up, and Derek smiled to himself.

It gotta be the best birthday. Ever.  
~~  
The too bright light was burning Derek's eyes as he woke up. Derek shut them up right after he opened them. Then he felt, and found out that the pain was coursing through his vein. His head hammered alarmingly as Derek reflexively reached up to touch it. He whimpered in pain, or he was sure he was whimpering, but no sound came to his achy brain.

Derek had screamed and cried but all he could feel was the blooming pain in his head that made him barely open his eyes again. Then hands were holding him still, keeping him from thrashing and Derek lay still again. The hands rubbed his arms soothingly and Derek took a deep breath. Damn. Breathing hurt as hell, too. He tried to crack his eyes open again and the light was still blurring his vision. Derek blinked repeatedly until everything came into focus.

His mom was there, looking at him with tears threatening to escape her grey eyes. The expression on her face was the last thing Derek wanted to see in his whole life. It was sad, and more than that, mournful. That was when Derek remembered what had happened. A failing brake. And a car crash. And an accident.

Derek cried out for his Dad, something bad had happened to him. Derek pushed his mother's hands aside as he threw himself out of the hospital bed. And he fell. The pain was ringing in every pulse of Derek and he couldn't make it to find his Dad. To know if he was alright? To know if he was still alive?

And he remembered, the last thing he heard from his Dad, also the last thing he heard in his whole life, "Derek, happy birthday, and just so you know,” he smiled at Derek,

“I love you, son."

_End flashback._

\---

"I have to go. Cora needs a drive back." Derek rose to his feet when he realized his memories were once again shaking him to the core. He strode out of the kitchen without bother telling Stiles who Cora was and didn't looking back to give a goodbye he should have done.

\---

Derek was woken up by a light from the hallway seeping through the door when someone opened it to get into the room. Stiles. Derek checked his phone, 3 a.m. Derek looked over the edge of his bed to give a brief glance at the door. Some guy with uneven jaw was supporting Stiles up with his arms as the other boy swayed back and forth, clearly wasted. Derek grumbled something in his chest and went back to sleep. One of the bare benefits from being deaf was that he didn't have to hear anyone rambling when they got drunk, Derek smirked to himself at the thought.

After five minutes trying to get back to his sleep, Derek felt the whole bunk bed shaking like someone was climbing up to his upper bed. It shouldn't be felt like that, Stiles flopping down onto his own under bed wouldn't have been that vibrative.

Before Derek could figure out the reason why the bed shook that fiercely, something with the form of a scrawny human crashed hard onto his body which was unfortunately naked. Thanks to God Derek was covered by a blanket. Derek jumped out of his skin and reflexively used his hands to push the thing out of his body. Stiles. Luckily Stiles fell in the wall direction or he would have fallen out of the bed.

Derek barely had time to look at the boy lying next to him before Stiles crawled back onto his body, already groping around to grab at Derek's blanket. Derek's breath hitched and he went still all at once when he realized what Stiles was doing. He finally managed to pull down the blanket over Derek's face. Stiles was looking at him with dull eyes, his breath was mixed by the sweetness of something like cake and the bitter smell of champagne. Stiles was totally wasted.

Derek once again reached up but Stiles grabbed his wrists and pinned them down before he could push him away again. Derek swallowed hard when he realized that he didn't try to protest, or more likely, didn't want to protest. Stiles murmured something with his kissable lips which were glossy by the light beaming through the still open door from the hallway. Derek's heart just literally skipped a beat, cliche as it sounded, as Stiles leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto the pulse on his neck.

"Stiles, you're drunk." Derek said weakly as Stiles was making his way down to Derek's chest, peppering every inch of his skin with open-mouthed kisses, and at the same time freed one of his hands from Derek's wrist to pull the blanket lower. Derek put his heroic effort into taking a grip onto himself as he yanked his other wrist from Stiles' hold. Derek quickly used his hands to hold either side of Stiles' head when the younger boy's mouth reached his lower stomach and hauled him up.

Stiles was facing Derek again, lips pouting cutely poorly like a kid dropping the ice cream out of his cone, then he leaned down again despite Derek's hold on his head, assumedly trying to kiss him on the mouth. With a brief movement, Derek rolled them around and Stiles was now on his back, being pinned under him. The blanket was tangled messily between them. That was when Derek saw Stiles' bare shoulder and chest which were not skinny like he had thought by the way. Then Derek startled at the thought of naked Stiles on his bed looking up at him with lust in his eyes.

"Stiles, you are drunk." Derek repeated, hoping the said boy would be still sober enough to understand that Derek wouldn't take advantage of his state to make him do anything, or rather, let him do anything.

Stiles threw his head back slightly, baring his long throat, and laughed. Stiles was so beautiful that Derek was tore between giving him a punch to sober him up or abuse his throat. After laughing with tears even falling from his eyes - what made it so funny when people got drunk, Derek had no idea, Stiles looked straight into Derek's eyes and said, "So kiss me then."

Or that was what Derek liked to believe his mouth formed. And Derek kissed him, chastely, on his lips which were considered as a sin in at least fifty states. Stiles didn't react badly like struggling or pushing at him, so Derek took it as a good sign that he had understood rightly what Stiles had demanded a previous second. After a moment of stunning, Stiles returned the kiss as he opened his lips lightly and began dragging them with Derek's own. Derek could feel himself humming as Stiles' tongue darted out to lick at the seam between his lips, asking for entering which Derek willingly accepted. The taste of Stiles was bittersweet like his breath earlier mixed with something original which Derek assumed that was Stiles' own taste. The combination made Derek desire to pour Stiles with alcohol and something sweet the next time they kissed, if there was any next time.

They kissed like this for a while until Derek didn't feel the movement of Stiles' mouth against his anymore and Derek pulled out to see Stiles already drifting off. He gently got himself off of the boy and lay down onto his side and looked at Stiles.

"What the hell have I just done?" Derek asked himself.

Derek considered climbing down and took Stiles’ bed for tonight but the scene where Stiles rolled around with his state right now and fell down out of the bed was not intriguing. And if it happened, Derek still somehow had to take responsibility for it. So Derek just lay there and tried his best to get some sleep. Luckily it was sunday tomorrow so he could sleep in as much as he wanted. Derek was even thinking about not ever waking up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll change the rate into Mature or even Exciplit in the future. And there'll be more fluff, angst I think. Again, kudos and comments are my favourite sweetness.
> 
> This's the link of my edited picture, I do not own anything but just did some poor photoshop, it's in the 1st flashback : [Picture](https://www.flickr.com/gp/143121126@N05/4E3154)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Fluff every where. I kinda realized Isaac in this fic was very cool and appeared in almost every chap, lol, maybe I just miss him more than accepted. He's the bridge between Stiles and Derek even though the other two tend to refuse this fact. Because they're idiots.
> 
> ~~
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The first thing Stiles felt when he woke up the morning after the party night was the worst hangover was killing him, and the second thing was that he couldn't move, at all, and it numbed his body physically painfully. Stiles cracked his eyes open and found himself nearer the ceiling than he should be, and the fact that he was cocooned tightly by a familiar blanket didn't lessen the panic he was suffering either. Stiles struggled and thrashed his head from side to side with a hope he could rescue himself. But right after his leg—which was still covered by a blanket—collided with something, Stiles glanced over his side and saw someone's broad back was faced him, that was the moment Stiles realized he had committed a serious crime.

Or maybe it was all just a dream, an imaginary product of his hangover.

The owner of the broad back stirred and turned his head slightly to look at Stiles over his shoulder. All the hopes that it was just a dream crashed. Derek. Derek fucking Hale. Derek his roommate, who was obsessed with leather jackets and anti-social, was laying on the same bed with him. Stiles just wished he could disappear into thin air before he died of humiliation.

Derek sat up quite difficultly on a tiny bed and looked down at him with a disdain glare which made Stiles just want to hide inside the blanket forever.

"Please don't kill me." Stiles begged for mercy.

Derek just looked at him and creased his thick dark brows in confusion like he didn't understand what Stiles was talking about, even Stiles himself didn't understand 78% of what he talked about.

Stiles moved his fingers—one of his quirks when he felt nervous—and they touch the bare skin of his thighs, and Stiles just had to believe what he didn't want to belive, that he was naked. Fucking naked. Oh God forgive me, Stiles prayed in his head.

"Did I- did we have sex?" He asked with hoarse voice, feeling his body sweating at the phrase.

Derek looked at him for a long moment like he was trying to transferring Stiles' words into his brain and suddenly the wrinkle between his eyebrows faded into a panicky expression. And he squeaked, "No. No no no no no no. Don't even think about that, again." He scolded at Stiles but it sounded like he reminded himself.

But Stiles couldn't care less as his brain finally functioned at what he was looking at, "Dude, you have pajamas?" Stiles screamed out excitedly, "I thought you only have Henley and jeans and leather jackets for the rest of your life?"

Derek's jaw pulled tight at his words and he closed his eyes like he was losing his temper. "GET OUT" Derek growled and frowned impatiently at him.

"Can't." Stiles shrugged and glanced down his own body trapped in a blanket.

Derek sighed in frustration, and said, "If you do not get out, I will." 

Then he already flung his long legs over the small stairs when Stiles finally managed to get one of his arms free and grabbed the sleeve of Derek's pajamas. "Uh—could you tell me why I'm naked, and trapped in this blanket?" He asked nicely since he was the one who had intruded into Derek's place.

"I just tried to keep your dirty hands to your dirty self." Derek mumbled under his breath like he was embarrassed about the things between them, if there was anything at all. With that, Derek made his way out of the bed and to the bathroom.

Stiles whimpered at his stupidity for being drunk and hell, what he did to Derek that made the guy had to tie his whole body like this. Now Stiles couldn't even look him in the eyes without feeling like a pervert harasser.

\---

"Stiles, I can't go to the movies with you, I have a date with a girl, Allison, whom I just met at the party yesterday. And she's beautiful and funny and-" Scott dreamily rambled about the Argent girl after he rejected Stiles cruelly. Worst best friend ever.

"Stop, stop. Dude, bro, buddy, you can't just leave me rotten here in this dorm on a Sunday after I just maybe offended my roommate with my body. You have to go to the movies with me, or anywhere." Stiles cut him off as he gave Isaac, who was watching them talking with an amused look, a hateful glance.

"No, I can't, Stiles. It's been years since I had a date." Scott explained.

"It's been forever since I had a date." Stiles snapped back, "Really, Scott, just drag me with you guys. I don't mind being a third wheel."

Scott bit his lips as he shook his head. "But I mind, Stiles, I really mind."

Sighing defeatedly, Stiles had to use his last resort. "Isaac?" He turned his head to look at the said boy expectantly.

"No." Isaac, the fucker, answered even before he asked, which was absolutely impolite.

"Oh, come on!" Stiles cried out, "You're the most leisured man I've seen in my whole life."

"Not today. Cora asked me to help her choose a gift to her Uncle Peter's birthday." Isaac shrugged.

"Who is she again? The Cora girl?" Stiles asked.

Isaac's face lit up all of a sudden like some useless ideas had popped up in his useless brain and he jumped out of his bed - his upper bed, what the fuck - and approached Stiles, who was sitting on a swivel chair. Isaac grabbed the chair-back and began pushed both of him and the chair towards the open door. Scott gave him a confused look. Stiles gave him a girly squeak, "Wha-? What're you doing?"

Isaac pulled him up out of the chair and pushed him slightly out of the door line as he said, "She's Derek's sister. Speaking of which, I think Derek's free today." With that he slammed the door in Stiles' face.

Holy crap.

\---

"So it's your Uncle's birthday tomorrow, right?" Stiles asked cutely as he leaned against the wardrobe door when half-naked Derek was pulling one of his henley off the hanger. Derek didn't answer him but putting on his shirt so Stiles took it as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. And Stiles already missed Derek's perfect pecs.

Stiles followed Derek as the taller guy brought his basket of dirty clothes to the laundry room. After throwing all his clothes into one of the machines, Derek huffed and turned around to look at Stiles, annoyance was clear in his scowling face. "What do you want, Stiles?" He asked.

Stiles scratched his head awkwardly, then shrugged to make himself look nonchalant, "Uh, do you want to go to the movies?"

Derek looked at him for a second, and two, and three. "Movies?" Finally he asked back to confirm.

"Yeah. Movies." Stiles nodded, then added shyly, "Just hanging out. Not a date or anything."

The look Derek was giving him was so thoughtful that it made Stiles fidget and shift his weight from foot to foot.

"Alright." He said eventually.

Stiles breathed out in relief, "Wow. Awesome."

"But you will drive." Derek added abruptly.

Stiles clapped his hand on Derek's shoulder and nodded proudly, "Yeah, okay. I'll drive."

Derek gave him a glance at his face then at his hand, and Stiles had to withdrew it with a nervous smile for the fear that Derek had changed his mind. Instead, Derek just made his way to the chair line and waited for his laundry to be done. Stiles automatically followed suit and took a seat next to him. Right after Stiles put his butt on the seat, Derek looked at him annoyedly.

"What?" Stiles asked, "I didn't do anything."

"Why are you still here?"

Stiles' face went blank. Yeah, why was he still here? He asked himself. But instead of saying that he just had no one else to bother and he kind of wanted to spend his time with Derek, Stiles pulled out his iPod and earphones and shook them in front of Derek's grumpy face like an offer, "Music?"

Derek raised both of his eyebrows at him with an expression that said 'You got to be kidding me?'. But instead of taking offended, Stiles just plugged the earphones into his iPod and put one of the earbuds into Derek's ear. Derek startled at the touch of his fingers and Stiles hastily withdrew his hand, making the earbud slip off his ear. Out of reflex, both of them reached out to catch it and Stiles' hand accidentally held Derek's in the middle air. Derek's hand was warm against his skin which was always cold or just cool in the summer. Derek just stared at their hands with wide eyes as if he was waiting for something miracle like a bird or an apple to appear when they opened their hands. Stiles just kind of enjoyed the surprise and a little bit like hopefulness in Derek expression and the light tint in his cheeks until Derek flickered his eyes up at him and leaned his face closer to Stiles. Freaking out, Stiles let go of his hand before Derek could roar at his face or even bite his face with his bunny teeth for Stiles grabbing his hand longer than necessary. Stiles admittedly had had some fantasies about Derek biting him but not in that way or in his face.

To make the atmosphere less tense, Stiles clumsily put the other earbud into his ear and started playing one of his favorite songs by Charlie Puth and held both of his hand around the device and placed them stiffly on his knees. When he dared give a side glance, Derek also stared at him, or rather, stilled stared at him, then when he realized Stiles looking at him, he cleared his throat and turned his head to face the machines, and slowly put the bud into his own ear. His expression was something that Stiles couldn't place his finger on, it looked like he was disappointed but it couldn't be since there was nothing to be disappointed about.

\---

The way to the movie theater was comfortably quiet. Derek just sat still in the passenger seat, eyes looking around like he was trying to take in every movement of streets when the night fell. Derek was like a puppy who was rarely token out for a walk, except his ears didn't prick up at the sounds of car hooters. But he did perk up when Stiles pointed at some interesting places where he usually visited with Scott or sometimes his dad if the Sheriff had free time to get here. And Stiles noticed that Derek kept staring at his mouth when he spoke and it was like an ego boost to Stiles since he believed that Derek was mesmerized by his lips. But at the same time, it made Stiles kind of nervous as hell and he couldn't help but bite his lips or lick them and it only made Derek's lips part slightly. And damn. Stiles just wanted to pull him in for a kiss right there and then. But he couldn't though, sexual harassment could send him to prison.

Being a gentlemen, Stiles let Derek choose the movie as he made his way to the food counter to grab some popcorn and Coke for both of them. Stiles was struggling to balance the foods when a big hand reached over his back to help him hold half of them. He looked over his shoulder and saw Derek had already behind him, his chest brushed lightly Stiles' shoulder blade as he stepped a little forwards to stand next to him.

"Seriously, Derek? A horror movie?" Stiles exclaimed protestingly as Derek pushed one ticket towards him.

Derek just snorted. Stiles continued reproaching, "It's like no humor scene or dialogue in this kind of movie. Derek, you should have picked up Civil War."

Derek frowned at him and grunted annoyedly, "You said I could choose the movie. Besides I prefer films without much talk."

"Fine." Stiles huffed.

They made their way to the movie room as Stiles started talking again, "So what type of person do you prefer? Talkative or not?" Stiles asked because he was curious in nature.

Derek just kept going without reacting, so Stiles grabbed his wrist to yank him back.

"What?" Derek grunted, looking at him with confused expression.

Stiles repeated the question loudly as he thought Derek was very thick, rewarded some giggling from some girls walking pass them.

Derek just rolled his eyes and turned back to walking to the movie room. Stiles mumbled some curses through his teeth about how much of an asshole Derek was and about Derek was even more handsome with his grumpy face. Of course the later curse he just talked tinily to himself.

Something really happened to Derek. Something was really really wrong with Derek. What kind of human watching a horror movie with his arms crossing his chest like he was watching fucking world news, and even didn't move or startle when a fucking ghost jumped out of the scene. What creature was he?

Stiles, on the contrary, had twice jumped out of his skin and once he accidentally shook half of his popcorn all over, some even shooting at Derek's body beside him. Derek just shook his shoulders for the popcorn falling out of his leather jacket.

Stiles turned to his side to say his apology to Derek as he noticed some popcorn still stick on his hair. Without much thought, Stiles reached up to grab it and found Derek's hair was softer than it look. The popcorn was sticking tightly on his hair so Stiles had to put some force to pull it out. He could fell Derek jumping a little at his touch - really? his touch but not a ghost on the screen - but he didn't jerk his head away. Instead he reached up his own hand to grab Stiles' wrist.

Stiles explained hastily at the fear of Derek would break his wrist. And that was no where near his desire, Stiles really need his right hand to do stuff, especially when it came to masturbation. "It just - the popcorn stuck on your hair and I just wanna hel-"

His last word was cut of completely as Derek pulled his hand closer to his mouth and delicately bit the popcorn with his bunny teeth. His lips brushed Stiles fingers and they were so soft and warm and so intimate that Stiles felt his face burning.

"I _used to_ prefer quiet people." Derek had said it on their way back to the dorm. He had spoken so softly that it was almost inaudible. Almost. And Stiles had heard it clearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be Stiles' birthday and full of misunderstanding. But I made up for it with a sexy scene eventually *blush fiercely* wait for me, I'll update ASAP.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!! Thank you for all your encouragement (kudos, comments), they're really inspiring me, I never thought I would go this far. I hope this chapter will be worth your waiting, with POV from both our babes Derek and Stiles. Anddd, this chapter is the reason why the rate is Mature (not explicit though), but if anyone want to keep your innocent mind, just skip it (I doubt there is anyone, though)...
> 
> ~~
> 
> Enjoy!!!

It was 9 p.m. now and Stiles was still nowhere to be seen, in this room. Derek wondered to himself since when he started feeling this dorm room quite empty without Stiles in it. And the emptiness was even bigger in Derek’s stomach since it was Stiles' birthday today and if Stiles went back late for just another 5 minutes, Derek couldn't tell he still had guts to give Stiles his present.

It was not that Derek counted days down to Stiles' birthday, it was just that it crossed his mind for some times (per day) recently. Strangely enough, Stiles had asked him to help him with his Psychology (Criminal Psychology actually, since Stiles’ major in Criminal Justice) this evening instead of planning something for his own birthday. But he was still not here so Derek assumed that he must have all forgotten about their date and been throwing a small birthday party with his actual friends in which Derek was not invited. Not that he felt self-pity about it or anything though. Looking at how Derek treated him was enough to understand the reason why Stiles didn't invite the one who pratically always glared and growled and scolded at him to his birthday party.

The reflexion of Stiles in the window glass coming into the room pulled Derek out of his assumption.

"You're late," said Derek with pretence of coldness in his voice as Stiles threw his backpack onto his desk which was still kept next to Derek's own. Derek turned his head slightly from his seat to look up at Stiles, who was weirdly giving him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I have to prepare something, you know, warming up," said Stiles, scratching his neck like he was nervous or something.

"For what? Studying Psychology?" Derek grunted, didn't know why he suddenly felt angry. Maybe it was because he had been waiting for Stiles to come back here for almost three hours? Sure thing that Derek didn't need to wait for him, he could have just finished his own tasks. But somehow time just flew as Derek nervously figured out the way to give Stiles his birthday present without showing that he was intense or anything. They had just known each other for a little while, even though they talked and shared things sometimes to each other. But that didn't mean giving a roommate—who was a boy by the way—a birthday present seemed to be normal. At least to Derek, it was not normal. Derek had never given any of his male friends birthday gift before.

And the whole Psychology learning which Derek had easily accepted was just an excuse so Derek could show Stiles his present in a natural way but not out of the blue. Derek had considered tossing it at Stiles' face and making an emotionless expression as he did it. And then telling Stiles that Derek just picked it up randomly as he helped Cora carry her shopping bags around the mall this morning. But the fact was that the mall even didn’t sell this kind of thing, Derek had to go to the certain store to buy it with Cora casting him an inquiring gaze all the way they were in her car.

Derek needed everything to look like he was not intense. Derek was not intense. Derek was carefree.

Stiles's poke onto his shoulder snapped Derek out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Derek asked automatically.

"You didn't hear me at all, obviously." Stiles groaned as he flung his hands upwards.

"Yeah. Sorry." Derek said unapologetically.

Stiles rolled his eyes and sat down onto his swivel chair. Then he grabbed Derek's armrests to swirl his chair a little so now they were level and facing each other. Stiles cleared his throat, actually he raised his fist up to his mouth so Derek assumed it was his clearing throat.

"Listen up. The thing is that I've joined a music club for almost a month by now. Actually I don't know how to play any instruments but know How to rap. I've had a dream of becoming a rapper since I learned how to talk by the way." Stiles started but being interrupted by Derek.

"A rapper?"

"Yes, a rapper. So now I need you to hear this song which I myself composed. And you have to tell me what do you think about it." Stiles grinned and at the same time ducked his head shyly.

"Stiles, I—"

"Sh, sh, I don't need you to talk now." Stiles said as he pushed his index finger against Derek's lips to cut him off.

Derek swallowed hard, didn't know what he should do now. But Stiles had already opened his mouth to rap and his hands was moving expertly like he was born for this. So Derek let himself enjoy the show.

Derek tried to read Stiles' lips to find out what he was rapping about but it was too fast for him to get track of his words. Derek prayed to any superpower up there that he could get back his hearing ability. Even if it was just for this mere moment, it was enough.

Stiles finished his song with a bright smile and wiggled his eyebrows as to ask for Derek's comment.

"Stiles. I can't," Derek blurted out, "I just can't get what you mean. I'm sorry." He apologized with a defeated sigh. Derek knew he should have just told Stiles his rap was good or meaningful or any adjective that was used to compliment a rap song. But he couldn't tell a lie when Stiles was being sincere asking for his comment.

And now Derek regretted not telling a lie. Stiles was looking at him with hurt painting his every feature. His hands clenched the armchairs so tightly that it pained Derek seeing his knuckles turn white. His pink lips pursed into a straight line like he was biting back a sob. His nostrils were dilating as he was panting hard, a quirk of him every time he was on the edge of nerve, which Derek recently picked up. And his eyes, those amazing caramel eyes with unbelievable eyelashes, in the previous minute were brighter than ever, in the next moment, now, were full of disappointment.

Derek knew that he would disappoint Stiles one way or another with his disability. Derek should have denied all Stiles' offers relating to sounds like movies or songs right in the first place. He should have ended it even before it started. But every time Stiles asked him out for a movie or buying an album with his eyes full of pure hope, Derek just couldn't bring himself to turn the boy down. Stiles made Derek feel like a normal person, a person who was able to hear like anyone else when he gave Derek those offers.

But Stiles never asked him what he thought about the movies they had watched or the songs they had heard before. So all Derek'd had to do was to pretend to enjoy these things which were not meant for him anymore. Derek had made a mistake when he enjoyed things that weren't meant for him. Or enjoyed Stiles, who wasn’t meant for him. Stiles, who was so loud, was not a person Derek deserved to have in his soundless life. Derek, who wasn't able to hear his voice, or his breath, or his heartbeat.

Stiles blinked rapidly like he was holding back his tears then rose to his feet. Derek was about to reach out to grab him but Stiles had already made his way to the door and hastily got out of the room like he was ashamed of what he had just done.

Derek knew he should have just given Stiles his present when he had a chance instead of hiding it. Instead of hiding his feelings. Now it was just too late.

\---

Stiles barged in Scott's room without a warning, making his best friend yelp girly. Scott turned his gaze from his laptop screen to stare at the thing which had just scared the shit out of him with wide eyes.

Stiles was full of wrath now. And the fact that Scott was Skyping with his new girlfriend, his soulmate, the most beautiful fallen angel gracing on the Earth (so was Lucifer, Stiles thought)—Stiles was quoting Scott's words, of course—didn't help his mood, at all.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked nervously and turned back to the screen to give Allison a short goodbye before shutting the laptop down.

Stiles said no word as he flopped down onto the under bed, grabbing a sheet at the end of the bed and flinging it over his head. He would hide his face and his embarrassment under this sheet for the rest of his life.

Stiles whined woefully as Scott hand shook his shoulder, "What happened? Someone died?" asked Scott in panic.

"My heart." Stiles's voice muffled through the sheet and it sounded even more pitiful.

"What? Derek rejected you?" Scott asked quite frankly, which Stiles really didn't appreciate at this point. Scott had to learn how to be more delicate and sensitive when his best friend was lovelorn.

"Point-blank. It's like a fucking slap in my fucking face. Actually I'd rather a slap in my face than this." Stiles choked out his words.

"I can slap you in your face if you want." A familiar voice raised and Stiles didn't need a look to see who owned this fucking voice.

"Scott, could you tell the guy who has just stepped out of the toilet that he reeks of shit for me? Please. I'm begging you." Stiles mumbled.

Scott seemed to pointedly ignore the hatred between Stiles and Isaac as he asked again, "Stiles, spill out the details. You seemed freaking confident with you plan this afternoon. You even said you planned it on your birthday so Derek would have to take pity on you and consider your confession."

"Wow, that sounds profoundly pathetic. You sink too low, Stiles." Isaac opened his shit-mouthed. Again. "And to be honest, I couldn't find out where the hell you got this idea from. Really, Stiles? Love confession through a self-written rap song? To Derek?" He continued as Stiles said nothing. Stiles was too busy brooding his misfortune.

"Yeah. I think it was a bad idea, too." Scott agreed.

"The worst." Isaac corrected.

"Really, Scott? Why you even told him my plan? You tell him everything like you two are a couple." Stiles exclaimed furiously.

"Dude, he's my friend, like you." Scott explained, trying to be convincing.

Stiles was not convinced, "I'm your best friend. And I'd rather you two are a couple than he's your best friend. Please don't compare me to that person."

"Hello? I'm still here. Could you just talk to me instead of talking about me?" Isaac snorted.

"I'd rather neither talk to you nor talk about you. So fuck off." Stiles sighed annoyedly.

"This's my room."

"This's his room."

Isaac and Scott talked in union. Stiles hated them equally now.

"So what did he say?" Scott asked curiously.

"Derek said he—"

"Stiles, in case you're too dumb to realize, I have to tell you that Derek is—", Isaac once again jumped into this throat.

"Isaac, please. Let me TALK!" Stiles exclaimed, flinging the sheet out of his face to glare at Isaac. He had enough for today, no need another horrible person to make thing worse.

Clearly taken aback by Stiles' outburst, Isaac snapped his mouth shut.

Stiles huffed and continued, "He said he couldn't get what I meant. Which part of "I fucking fell for your grumpy ass at the first sight" could he not understand? Huh? Or was it a phrase ‘fucking’ that confused him?" Stiles exclaimed loudly, his arms flying upwards in frustration then getting a hold of his head, thrashing it around in full anguish.

"What kind of rap was that?" Isaac mumbled inaudibly but Stiles could still hear it clearly as fuck. This is a small room after all.

"What do you know about rap anyway, dumbass." Stiles sneered.

"But I know about deaf people." Isaac smirked and his expression was so smug that Stiles just wanted to claw at his face.

But wait, WHAT?

"What?" Stiles asked puzzledly. And Stiles was not the only person here who couldn't grasp what Isaac implied. Scott exchanged his confused look with Stiles as well.

"Who is the dumbass now?" Isaac laughed amusedly, "Derek, your crush, your roommate, whom you've been living with for months, is deaf."

"What? Derek is deaf?" It was Scott who repeated the sentence loudly. Stiles was at a lost of word.

"Definitely deaf." Isaac confirmed.

"Wha—? How? Why didn't you tell me before?" Stiles cried out frantically.

"How could you be such an observant before was the right question to ask here." Isaac snapped back.

"I—we—Derek," Stiles stuttered, "He acted like he could hear everything. The movies, the songs, my rambling, my rap for him, EVERYTHING." The last word was so loud that Stiles himself jumped out at his word.

"Maybe he just tried to make you happy?" Scott raised his voice with a tone of delight.

There was no delight at all in this bullshit situation.

"Oh crap." Stiles cursed then jumped out of the bed, dashing out of the room with a loud "Thanks anyway, Isaac you ass."

Stiles pushed himself to his limit to run through the hallway to get the elevator. Lucky as he always was, it closed right before his face. Without much thought, Stiles got to the staircase and took three flights as he descended the stairs. The freezing wind hit his face cruelly when Stiles opened the entrance door of the building. Then tripped over himself as he dashed through the yard between the two dorm building. Why the hell his dorm room and Scott's had to be that far? The fate was so awful.

The moment Stiles got his room door, he was as wet as a drowned rat with his sweat. Even if it was winter now. Stiles panted heavily as he brushed the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe off the sweat on his face before opening the door. It was not locked so it meant Derek was waiting for him, right?

The room was dark when Stiles stepped inside. He turned a light on to get a better view. At least Derek could read his lips in the bright light. But when Stiles opened his mouth to call for Derek—not that he could hear him anyway, it was just an instinctive reflex, the sound of someone climbing down the bunk bed stairs made his call die out on the tip of his tongue.

One second later, Derek swam into view. And fuck, he was naked.

Stiles shut his eyes tightly and took a step back—yeah, another instinctive reflex—and his back collided the door.

"Stiles—" Derek began with his low voice.

"No, no no. Let me say something first." Stiles interrupted him with the waves of his hands. He took a deep breath to prepare for his longest talk ever. "Listen. . .Oh my God, it's so stupid to use that phrase to you. But look, I know you cannot hear what I say but you still somehow read my lips so I'll mouth slowly for you to get what I have to say as clearly as black and white. I like you, Derek. Like you so much that I had thought I hated you with much affection in the first place. But every hostile thought about you in my head before was just a tool to disorient my real feelings for you. And I know it's also so stupid to fall for a guy I barely know but you just somehow get under my skin and it makes me feel itchy all over but at the same time alive than ever. So I have to tell you as not to let the itchy feeling get the bigger part of me, so either you go out with me or you never want to face me, I don't care. I just want and need to tell you. One more time in case you still don't get it, I like you Derek." He finished with a long inhale, hoping Derek could get what he meant now. Even if he would reject Stiles later, it was still less worse letting him know. Right?

"Are you done?" Derek just asked back curtly, his voice was so distant that Stiles longed to barge out of this room again.

Stiles nodded his head.

"Stiles, I'm just so glad sometimes that I'm deaf so I don't have to hear all of your rambling, but this time I'm not so glad. You drive me crazy, Stiles, literally and figuratively." Derek voice was softer now and it made Stiles almost relax. Almost.

"The first sentence sounded quite rude. The second one kind of confused me, Derek. Could you be more understandable? I just confessed my feelings to you, I prefer a Yes/No answer than a riddle. I'm a smartass but a dumbass as well. So please, just give me a damn straight answe—" Stiles was ranting again but Derek cut him off with a low growl.

"Stiles. You're annoying as fuck. Now shut the hell up and let me kiss you." Derek must be so close to him right now that Stiles could feel his hot breath fanning his face.

"Wha—" Stiles' question was once again cut off effectively as Derek crashed his lips into his.

Stiles' eyes snapped open in surprise but he shut it again in content when Derek took a hold on his neck with one hand to still his head and put the other on his waist to pull him closer. He moaned shamelessly as Derek's body pressed up against his own. Stiles could feel Derek's strong and toned muscles even through a dozen layers of his clothes. Stiles had one hand on Derek's bare-skinned arm and the other on his naked shoulder. His skin burned under his touch, shuddering. Derek licked his tongue into his mouth with a humming sound and Stiles barely took control of himself this time. He wandered his hands around, touching Derek's bare skin of his chest, his stomach and his—. No no no, Stiles chimed himself, don't step the border. So instead he snaked his arms over Derek's waist to grab his perfect ass. And holy God, they were so fit to his hands like they were born for them to grab. Derek groaned at that and Stiles felt pleased than ever.

Stiles pulled out for air eventually and opened his eyes to see Derek's reaction. His eyes were darker and full of lust and emotions and Stiles just wanted to drown in them. Derek was parting his lips slightly to catch his breath and revealed his bunny teeth in the most sexy way that Stiles'd ever seen. His cheeks were flushed and it was kind of adorable if you could describe an aroused naked man like that. Speaking of which, Stiles could feel Derek's erection against his lower stomach without even looking down to check.

Stiles smiled evilly as he leaned in to suck at the pulse on Derek's neck. It was pounding strongly under the tender skin and Derek still smelled of cedarwood. Derek shuddered at the contact and started to arch up his lower body against Stiles. Stiles met him halfway as well and they both groaned in the pleasurable sensation. The friction was tense and satisfying enough to get them over the edge. They grind against each other with Stiles' full clothes on like that until their breath got ragged and sooner or later they both reached their climax with a cry out. Stiles could not believe they had their first sex against the fucking door. Stiles’ pants was wet with his own spunk and his hoodie was sticky with Derek’s. That was hot.

Derek was definitely deaf, but absolutely not mute. He was so loud during sex. Stiles noted down innerly.

"You're sweaty." Derek commented as he rested his head on Stiles' shoulder, hands clutching tightly at the front of his hoodie.

Since Derek couldn't see what he said with his head ducking like that, so Stiles just hummed, hoping Derek could take the vibration as an agreement.

After some minutes of regaining his strength, Derek raised his head up to look Stiles in the eyes. And Derek was smiling. Fucking smiling. It was like the first time Stiles saw this expression and it even looked foreign on Derek's face. And his smile was more worthy than any word in this world to be presented as a promise Derek made for their future.

Stiles smiled back, more widely and with equally genuine. And perked Derek softly on his bruised and abused lips. "Yeah. I'm sweaty. And you're like pouring rain. Round 2, in a shower?" He asked jokingly and wondered if Derek could understand him.

But clearly Derek did understand and even took it seriously since he slid his hands down and grabbed both of Stiles' thighs then hauled him up. Stiles promptly wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and his arms around his neck, laughing at Derek's strength and enthusiasm.

\---

"Happy birthday, Stiles." Derek murmured into his ear as Stiles leaned his back against Derek's chest in a hot water. They had sat there in the tub for a while after a really amazing handjob together.

Stiles turned his head and grinned at him, "Thanks, dude. You've given me the best birthday present ever."

Derek looked at him confusedly, "I even haven't given you my gift."

"My first kiss. You gave it to me." Stiles smiled sweetly then kissed Derek breathless again.

"Uh—" Derek said as they finally pulled out, "actually it's not your first kiss."

"What are you talking about? How could I not even remember I had kissed someone before you?"

"It's not that. It's just—" Derek stuttered, "remember the party night at Lydia and Jackson's house?"

Stiles jumped out of Derek's embrace and out of the tub, making water splash everywhere. The floor was cold against his feet.

"What? My first kiss was what?" He exclaimed.

Derek stood up and climbed out as well, "Calm down. You were really wasted that night. That’s why you don't remember anything."

Stiles put his face in his hands, embarrassed, "Oh my God. That was insane." He cried out, and lifted his face up again, "So you kissed me or I kissed you?" He asked curiously. Yeah, Stiles had every right to know all the details of his first fucking kiss.

Derek contemplated for a long moment before said, "Kind of." 

"It's not even an appropriate answer for this kind of question, Derek." Stiles grumbled.

Derek shrugged indifferently then made his way to the bar to grab two towels. He came back to Stiles and tossed it in his face. Then he strode out of the room, drying his hair with his towel on the way.

Stiles still stood there helplessly. The coldness began creeping up at him. Stiles pulled up a plug to let the water run out before wrapping the towel around his waist and got out as well.

When he caught the sight of Derek near their desks, Stiles hastily approached him to see what Derek was looking and laughing at. It was a painfully familiar sheet of paper.

"Really, Stiles? 'I fucking fell for your grumpy ass at the first sight, and I would like to fall with your perfect abbs down on bed for the rest of my life'? What kind of lyrics was that?" Derek asked in particular and bursted out of laughter again. Stiles reached out to grab it but Derek put it out of arm reach and laughed harder. Stiles must have dropped it when he barged out of the room earlier.

Stiles swore he would burn it someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only one chapter left, hope you guys still cling to this fic. And, tell me about this chapter, because the idea of Stiles being a rapper was based on the fact that TW's actors thought about our Dylan O'Brien when it came to Rapper LoL...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this's a last chapter. I'll miss these idiots so much haha. There're some angst, hurt/comfort. And I'd like to thank all of your for reading and supporting this story. Love you guys, so so much!
> 
> ~~
> 
> Enjoy!!! <3

From **BabyBiles** : How was your holiday?

From **DerektheAlpha** : Uncle Peter and both of my sisters couldn't stop teasing me. I'm really regretting telling them about you right now.

From **BabyBiles** : Aw, so you're a type of man who wanna keep me like a dirty little secret.

From **DerektheAlpha** : I'm rolling my eyes so hard I could have seen things behind my head right now. And I'd rather you keep your dirty little mouth.

From **BabyBiles** : You sure? To myself? Or to yourself?

...

From **BabyBiles** : OMG you're blushing, aren't you?

From **DerektheAlpha** : Anyways, my Mom wants to meet you for the next holiday. Of course if your Dad doesn't mind.

From **BabyBiles** : Hmm, I think he won't if we grab some fast food for him on the way back to my house.

From **DerektheAlpha** : We?

From **BabyBiles** : Yes, Derek. We. I think about me visiting your house and after that _we_ go back to mine. Is it okay to your parents?

From **DerektheAlpha** : I'll ask her.

From **DerektheAlpha** : My Mom said she's okay with that.

From **BabyBiles** : And your Dad?

From **DerektheAlpha** : I think he wouldn't mind if he were here.

From **BabyBiles** : Where's he now?

From **DerektheAlpha** : He's dead.

There was a long silence and Derek bet Stiles was typing the longest text to say his sorry for him.

Instead, he just said.

From **BabyBiles** : Do you want to talk about that?

Derek couldn't help but breath out in relief.

From **DerektheAlpha** : Not really.

From **BabyBiles** : Alright. As you wish :) Anyways my Dad is not so sure he's okay with me dating a guy. Idk if your family feels okay about it?

From **DerektheAlpha** : You have no idea how they celebrated when I told them I had a boyfriend.

From **BabyBiles** : Aw, so I'm your boyfriend now?

From **DerektheAlpha** : You're a pain in the ass, Stiles.

From **BabyBiles** : Aw, I looove the idea I'm a pain in YOUR ass, Derek.

From **DerektheAlpha** : Shut up.

From **BabyBiles** : Don't be such a sour wolf!

From **DerektheAlpha** : So is your Dad okay with me being deaf?

From **BabyBiles** : He's beyond okay with that. He said I could learn how to talk less when you were around.

From **DerektheAlpha** : I doubt that.

From **BabyBiles** : Me, too.

\---

It was an exhausting day to Derek. Even though he had spent the whole day only building up his own guilty so he could try to destroy it later, and rebuild it again. It had been a cycle. He had been and would be spending 364 days per year in feeling the smoldering guilt in his chest and one last day in trying to suppress that guilt that was coiling around his heart and his throat, making him choke out like he was being strangled.

Stiles had been so happy to hear that Derek would come back to the dorm on his birthday. Derek suddenly realized it as he played with the grass in the Cemetery.

Derek sighed when he thought about Stiles, who was materialized by pure curiosity which could easily sway the insecurity inside Derek. Derek thought back of the time he almost told Stiles about the reason why he was obsessed with leather jackets. And over a week ago, after Christmas day, when Stiles texted him, Derek had been feared at the scene where Stiles insisted on knowing about the death of Derek's father. Maybe because his father was a sheriff so perhaps the detective gene was brought down through generations. Or maybe Stiles was just caring and wanting to show Derek that he cared about him and wanted to comfort him, like everyone else in his family trying to crack his mouth open to tell them the thing crawling under his skin behind the accident. They told him talking to someone about it would make it easier for him, would relieve him more or less. But Derek didn't think so.

After the accident, he had met Kate. And she had shown nothing even remotely regretting on her face. He had asked "Why didn't you tell me?

And she’d just simply said, "Aw, Derek, don't blame me. Even if we never thought about pranking your Dad on that day, the flake was still fail. Either way, the accident would happen."

Derek hadn't been that good at reading lips at that point, so he just understood some words, and some words were bad enough. Until Kate - as observant as she was - decided to write down her statements. Every word was clear as day on the tissue the nurses had put on the table in the hospital room.

And Derek had cried at that moment, his tears falling down onto the tissue, making the words blur but they would painfully never fade in his memory.

"But you knew about it, you should have told me." He had choked out the words, blaming himself rather than Kate. But it didn't mean the furious he felt for Kate lessened. 

Kate rolled her eyes. Those eyes he had loved so much, now were sharp and cruel, "Derek, dear, the fact that I was in the know doesn't mean it was my fault. It was his fate. Just accept it." She wrote another note down.

And with that she had left the room.

Kate just knew him too well. She had known that Derek wouldn't tell anyone about it, or report it to the police. She had known he couldn't do that because it was him who agreed with her in the first place. If Kate was really guilty, so Derek would just simply be her accessory.

After that they broke up, needless to say. And Derek had decided to move to the dorm right after he entered college. He just didn't bear living in the same neighborhood with Kate.

Derek had thought it was the hardest thing looking at Kate again. Until Stiles. Now that looking at Stiles with a secret hidden from him was even harder for Derek to handle.

The simply question Stiles texted him 'Do you want to talk about that?' made Derek's stomach churn. Derek was so grateful that at least Stiles was the only person who respected his own private memory, it was like Stiles put the comfortable of Derek even above his own curiosity. To be frank, he was glad and relieved that Stiles spared him this one and didn’t force him to tell him the truth with the type of question _'Don't you trust me enough to tell me?'_.

Derek trusted Stiles more than he would admit. It had only been a short time they got to know each other, but Stiles just somehow built up his faith in people, more or less. His bright and joyful eyes, his wide smiles, his charming dimples, his gentle yet harsh hands and his everything lightened the weight on Derek's shoulder. Or the way he was able to shut his mouth up and just listen to Derek telling about his family, his limited friends, his dream of being a history teacher to disable kids. Stiles didn't laugh at him when the stories of Derek's life turned into stupidity, he just laughed with Derek, tears again falling from his eyes. Tears of joy. Derek had never thought he would be able to bring that happiness to anyone, even to himself.

Derek trusted Stiles. But he didn't trust himself not to scare the boy away. What if Stiles knew and looked at him in another way? Derek just couldn't risk it.

"I guess you inherited the handsomeness from your Dad?", a text pulled Derek out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen on his phone, confused. It was from Stiles.

Before he could texted back his reply, someone behind his back reached over him to put a bouquet of lilies onto his father's grave.

Derek jumped, and turned to look up at the boy who was slowly sitting down onto the ground next to him. Stiles.

Derek just looked at Stiles with wide eyes as the boy pulled his knees up against his chest and looked at his father's gravestone. His dark eyelashes were long and curly beautifully, making shadows onto his cheeks as the sunset light illuminating them.

"You knew me here?" Derek asked uncertainly, hands fidgeting with his phone.

Stiles turned to cross his legs and lean back with his palms on the ground, tilting his head up towards the sky and narrowed his eyes a little at the golden and warm sunlight. He looked so beautifully like this, easy and open.

After some minutes, Stiles sat up straight again and reached out to grab Derek's hand. He faced Derek and mouthed, "Would you like visiting my Mom, she's here too."

Derek inhaled sharply as the realization hit him hard in his stomach, "Your Mom—" he hesitated.

"Yes, Derek. And I bet all my fortune that she would like to meet my boyfriend." Stiles said then rose to his feet, pulling Derek up with him.

Stiles' mother's grave was not so far from Derek's father's one, and it was already occupied with blue roses. The stone read she had passed away 8 years ago, so Stiles lost his mother when he was just a kid.

Stiles texted Derek a message after they both sat down in front of Claudia's grave.

"I just came here to visit her. And guess who I found here?" The message said with a small smile on Stiles' face.

Without much thought, Derek snuggled his nose onto Stiles' cheek, making him vibrate with his giggling.

"I was telling her about you. And she said you were out of my league. LoL. I'm sure she meant the contrary." Stiles continued texting.

"I don't think your Mom would lie about that fact." Derek joked back, smiling a little when Stiles' giggling turned into laughter.

"Do you think your Dad and my Mom would be friends up there?" Stiles texted.

"Yes, they are." Derek said as he pulled Stiles in a tight embrace of his arm around the boy's shoulders. Stiles pecked him on his cheek as he intertwined their hands together.

“My Mom’s dead had haunted my dreams for years. She kept yelling that I was killing her, and my Dad said it was all my fault. I kept waking up at night and cried, that was embarrassing I know. My Dad hugged me and told me it would be alright, they were just dreams and no one blamed me. But you know, it doesn’t matter if anyone blame you or not when you already blame yourself. I’d suffered severe insomnia. Until I met you. I know it sounds cliche and cheesy. But really, you just showed up in my dreams, there were vague imagines of you in those dreams, and sometime wet dreams as well. Haha. Don’t you dare laugh at me. And those nightmares about my Mom’s dead just disappeared like that, giving a hole for my fantasies about you to fill. I miss her, always, but I don’t want to be scared of every time I shut my eyes. It’s a first time I came here without saying sorry for hours in front of her grave. It’s first time I came here to hear her saying she is happy for me. And somehow I just feel the need to say thank you, Derek.” Stiles sent him another message and it looked like he had texted it in advance. Derek read and found his free hand already on Stiles’ face, thumb wiping off the tears on his cheek. Stiles looked up at him and smiled. Derek smiled back at him, then leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

Derek felt the warmth around his stomach at the fact that Stiles trusted him enough to tell him this, the warmth helped soak Derek’s guilt in a way that made him want to burst out his confession and after that, just let Stiles comfort him.

Maybe Derek would tell Stiles about his secret. No, not maybe, he would do it for sure. But not today. For today was his birthday and the best gift he could ever wish for was Stiles being by his side and enjoying the same beat of their hearts.

\---

Later that day, they came back to the dorm together after eating so much fast food and curly fries that Derek had to worry about Stiles' health.

Stiles asked him to close his eyes when they entered the room. Derek obeyed and stood still in front of the door, smiling as he recalled their sex at the same position.

After some minutes, Stiles shook Derek's upper arm to tell him that he could open his eyes.

"A hoodie?" Derek asked the first thing crossing his mind.

Stiles was standing in front of him with his hands raising and holding a red hoodie. "Yes, Derek. A hoodie. And look!" Stiles said and lowered his hands a little, revealing that he was wearing the similar red hoodie.

"A couple hoodie?" Derek was more confused, he was never good at those couple things, to say the least. If he was being honest, he was bad at those, and absolutely knew nothing about what couples did when they were couples.

"YES. Derek. Don't be such a picky. You gave me a huge box of red threads on my birthday with the hope that they would be helpful for my investigation project." Stiles might being exclaiming with his mouth opening so widely. Derek hoped this room was soundproof.

"I don't complain or being picky. I just—it just—" Derek stuttered.

Stiles gave him a glare then he swayed the hoodie around to show its back.

It read "No couple without couple hoodies."

And the phrase was echoing his father’s words ‘Every man has to have a leather jacket in his wardrobe’. Derek should have been sad about the similarity, but strangely, he wasn't.

Instead, he put off his leather jacket and hung it gentle onto the coat stand, then grabbed the hem of his henley to pull it off.

"Wow, that's hot." Stiles smirked when Derek was half-naked.

Derek smirked back and reached for the hoodie. He put it own and it fit perfectly to his body. And it was soft and warm.

The expression on Stiles' face was admirable. Derek stepped closer to him and pulled him into the gentle kiss.

When they parted, Stiles wined at him.

"What?" asked Derek.

"Off. Off. Put off those couple hoodies bullshit so we can have sex. NOW." Stiles was always eager, and dirtily innocent.

Derek kissed him breathlessly . . .

\---

They were lying next to each other on Stiles' bed. They couldn't risk having sex on the upper bed. Stiles' head was on Derek's chest, his even breath fanning Derek's torso.

When Derek thought Stiles had fallen asleep, the boy grabbed his hand and drew his finger against Derek's palm.

"I love you." Stiles wrote.

The last time Derek heard these words was from his Dad. And he even hadn’t had a chance to return them. To let his Dad know.

"I love you, too." Derek whispered back without any hesitation.

_My life had never been this noisy and loud and full of sounds until you showed up even when I could not hear anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really, Stiles being haunted by his mother's death hasn't left my mind even for a second since season 2, so I had to put it here. Both Stiles and Derek (both in here and the series) deserve more love so they could stop feeling it was their fault someone die. And, in this chapter I wrote once sentence which had the same meaning with one in The Mortal Instruments (Cassandra Clare) because it's too exact and meaningful and just so suitable in Stiles' talk about his Mom's dead.  
> Once again, thank you guys, hope to see you again soon!!!


End file.
